An Other Heart
by Lumina Lulison
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 5! Hidupku telah ditentukan. Semua telah diatur dan dirancang sedemikian rupa, lalu diprogramkan kedalam pikiranku. Aku hanya perlu menjalankan sesuai kehendaknya. Ya! Semua ini untuk kebaikanku. NaruFemSasu! RnR...?
1. Happiness in Sadness

Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ *\(^_^)/*

Saya author abal-abal ingin mempersembahkan sebuah fic abal-abal juga. : )

Tolong jangan langsung back halaman ini maupun meng-_close_-nya. Sempatkan lah beberapa menit anda untuk membacanya fic abal-abal ini : )

*#*

Disclaimer : Naruto with all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto's, but this plot is belong to me.

Rate : T (Akan naik sesuai dengan berkembangan cerita. Hahahaha)

Pair : NaruFemSasu, and the other

Warning : Gaje, YAOI/Shonen Ai/Boys Love, OOC ayolah, ini fanfiction, tentu saja tempat berimajinasi, OOC sangat diperlukan, OC, Gender Bender, abal-abal, dan lain halnya. Saya sudah ingatkan! Fic ini NaruFemSasu. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka Sasuke jadi cewek lebih baik baca dulu. Hahahaha :D

Summary : Hidupku telah ditentukan. Semua telah diatur dan dirancang sedemikian rupa, lalu diprogramkan kedalam pikiranku. Aku hanya perlu menjalankan sesuai kehendaknya. Ya! Semua ini untuk kebaikanku.

*****#*****

An Other Heart

*****#*****

Chapter Satu_Happiness in Sadness

*****#*****

Suasana makan malam diruang makan itu tampak tenang sampai muncul seseorang dengan membawa gitar dipunggungnnya. Itachi langsung mengambil posisi disebelah adiknya. Tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Itachi tersenyum pelan dan menoleh kearah samping melihat adiknya yang sedang makan.

"Haiiiiiiii… Sasu-chan," sapa Itachi sambil memeluk adiknya dan mencoba mencium pipi lembut adiknya.

Sasuke langsung menjauhkan wajah Itachi dan menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu kakaknya pasti sedang senang sekarang. "Jangan coba-coba, Aniki"

"Haha.. Kau itu selalu dingin seperti itu," ujar Itachi yang sudah mengambil mangkuk dan nasi juga beberapa _tempura_ dan _fugu_.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat putra sulungnya. Segala keadaan seakan berubah. Dulu, lima belas tahun yang lalu, Itachi adalah anak yang dingin sedangkan Sasuke adalah bocah yang periang. Siapa sangka sekarang keadaan berbalik.

"Senang sekali Itachi. Apa ada kejadian yang menarik?" tanya Mikoto dengan senyum lembutnya.

Sebelum Itachi sempat menjawab Fugaku telah menjawabnya, "Paling hanya kejadian tidak menarik dan tidak penting."

Itachi hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan ayahnya, "Ya. Aku sudah tau Otou-sama akan bilang begitu."

Mikoto menghela nafas pelan. Heran dengan Fugaku yang tidak pernah berubah. Ia sempat berfikir, apa yang membuatnya menikahi Fugaku dulu.

"Well.. Penting atau tidak. Menarik atau tidak. Hari ini demo bandku sudah diterima. Dan, sebentar lagi aku akan rekaman," kata Itachi yang nampaknya sangat bahagia.

Sasuke menghentikan makannya sebentar, "Selamat ya."

"Ah.. Hontou ni? Selamat kalau begitu. Okaa-san juga merasa senang," Mikoto berkata dengan senyum yang tulus. Ia bahagia. Bukan, bukan karena sebentar lagi Itachi akan rekaman. Tapi, karena Itachi tampak bahagia. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat anaknya itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Memangnya aka ada orang yang membeli lagu murahan seperti itu," kata Fugaku ketus.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Sementara Itachi, ia hanya diam saja. Sudah biasa ia menerima kata-kata pedas dari ayahnya. "Yah.. yang pasti bukan Otou-sama."

Ia sadar ayahnya sangat kecewa terhadapnya karena ia menolak untuk melanjutkan usaha bisinis ayahnya itu. Ia malah memilih untuk menjadi musisi. Tentu saja hal itu membuat ayahnya marah. Ayahnya berkata menjadi musisi tidak akan menciptakan masa depan yang cerah. Sangat tidak pantas untuk keluarga Uchiha menjadi seorang musisi. Namun, Itachi tidak perduli. Ia sudah bosan menjadi robot ayahnya. Ia ingin menjadi diri sendiri. Ia sempat diusir. Namun, Mikoto dan Sasuke memohon pada ayahnya. Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa ayahnya menerima Itachi menjadi seorang pemusik. Sekarang, ayahnya hanya bisa mengharapkan putrinya.

"Hn. Sasuke ingat besok ada rapat pukul tujuh pagi," kata Fugaku dingin.

Sasuke menatap ayahnya, "Ia Otou-sama."

Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke membantu ibunya membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Lalu, ia pergi kekamarnya. Ia sangat lelah. Lelah. Bukan karena perkerjaannnya yang menyita waktunya. Namun, lelah mengikuti permintaan ayahnya. Ia duduk didepan cermin dan menatap bayangnnya. Sungguh, ia sedikit _ngeri_ melihat pantulan wajahnya. Wajah yang dingin namun lembut tanpa senyum sedikit pun.

"Kau tau Sasu-chan? Kau adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah aku temui."

"Aniki! Apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah ketuk dulu baru masuk," kata Sasuke dingin.

Itachi berjalan menghampiri adiknya. Ia berdiri disamping adiknya dan memperhatikan pantulan wajah adiknya. Sungguh, wajah yang sempurna. "Hah. Bibirmu itu sangat menggoda untuk dicium."

Sasuke mendelik pada kakaknya. Sangat heran dengan sisi lain dari kakaknya itu. Ia menjauhkan wajah kakaknya yang sudah memasuki jarang yang sangat bahaya.

"Ku penggal kepalamu jika berani!"

Itachi tertawa mendengar perkataan adiknya. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju rak buku. Ia mengambil selembar kertas dan memberikannya pada Itachi.

Menatap heran kertas itu, Itachi membacanya. Sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya. "Puisi yang indah Sasu-chan."

Ya. Sasuke sangat pandai menulis. Puisi-puisinya sangat indah. Ia juga bisa menulis novel dan cerita-cerita pendek. Itachilah yang membaca semua karya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak berniat menerbitkannya? Jika kau mengumpulkan semua puisi-puisimu itu. Aku yakin akan menjadi satu buku yang indah," kata Itachi.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya sebentar lalu duduk ditempat tidur. Diikuti Itachi yang duduk diujung tempat tidur.

"Ayah akan marah jika mengetahuinya."

Itachi mendengus, "Kau harus melawan Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya."

Ia sangat tahu. Sasuke sangat tahu. Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melawan ayahnya. Ia tidak cukup kuat. Daripada membahas masalah ayahnya ia memilih mengganti topik.

"Berapa lama aniki dikontrak?"

"Empat tahun," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada ayahnya bahwa ia juga bisa sukses dan menghasilkan banyak uang.

"Serius?" kata Sasuke yang menatap kakaknya tidak percaya.

"Yap! Setelah rekaman kami akan langsung membuat video klipnya."

"Apa nama band kalian?" tanya Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangan dari kakaknya kebuku yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Akatsuki. Sangat bagus untuk nama sebuah boyband," ujar Itachi narsis. "Aku yakin, boyband kami bisa bersaing dengan boyband lainnya. Terutama boyband dari korea."

"Kau dan pacarmu pasti yang akan menjadi bintang paling menonjol dalam klipmu."

"Siapa? Deidara?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Siapa lagi."

"Kami hanya teman!" kata Itachi.

Sasuke hanya diam dan mendengus.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya imouto," kata Itachi agak sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau berbohong," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Tapi tatapanmu berkata seperti itu!"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat mengantuk. Besok juga ia harus menghadiri rapat pagi-pagi. "Aku ngantuk aniki."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hn? Lalu?"

"Pergi sana kekamarmu! Aku mau tidur."

"Ya sudah tidur saja. Aku tidak keberatan menemanimu," kata Itachi dengan seringai ehem mesumnya ehem.

Merasakan aura dingin dan tidak enak dari adiknya. Itachi langsung pergi menuju pintu. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya yang nampak sangat lelah. Sebelum menutup pintu ia mengucapkan selamat malam.

Itachi masuk kekamarnya dan menerawang kebeberapa tahun silam. Ini salahnya. Sasuke menjadi seperti ini karenanya. Menghela nafas pelan ia mengambil bingkai photo yang berada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Jemarinya menelusuri wajah adiknya yang tersenyum bahagia dengan rona pipi diwajahnya karena Itachi mencium pipinya. Ia sangat merindukannya. Senyum diwajahnya. Tawa renyanya. Suara manjanya. Sungguh ia akan menukar apapun didunia ini untuk mengembalikan semua itu.

*****#*****

TBC

*****#*****

Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~. Segitu dulu. Yayaya, saya sadar chapter ini kurang menarik. Tapi, saya sangat butuh masukkan dari kalian semua.

Siapa yang cocok jadi pasangan Itachi ? Kyuubi atau Deidara?

Ada yaoinya apa kaga?

Pairing apa yang ingin kalian masukkan ?

Kasih tau semunya direview.

Sempatkan lah tekan reviem. Yayyaya

Satu review dari kalian berarti banyak untuk ku.


	2. He Show!

Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, gomen T_T *bungkuk 45 derajat*

Saya lama banget updatenya. Kemarin saya try out. Lalu juga ada persiapan buat ujian praktek.

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa U_U

Oh iya, makasih buat yang udah review, reader, favo dan alert *hug* I LOVE U FULLL! :*

Ini saya udah update dan udah dipanjangin. Semoga Minna tidak kecawa ya ^_^

Tolong jangan langsung back halaman ini maupun meng-_close_-nya. Sempatkan lah beberapa menit anda untuk membacanya fic abal-abal ini : )

Disclaimer : Naruto with all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto's, but this plot is mine.

Rate : T (Akan naik sesuai dengan berkembangan cerita. Hahahaha)

Pair : NaruFemSasu, and the other

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : GENDER BENDER (Disini Sasuke nya jadi cewek. Jadi, yang kebertan, baca dulu, biar tau betapa manisnya Sasuke jadi cewek :D), OOC (Fanfiction adalah tempat berimajinasi, so, OOC sangat diperlukan), sementara ini belum Shounen-Ai dulu *Author masih bingung*, TYPO, EYD, GAJE, dan abal-abal.

Summary : Hidupku telah ditentukan. Semua telah diatur dan dirancang sedemikian rupa, lalu diprogramkan kedalam pikiranku. Aku hanya perlu menjalankan sesuai kehendaknya. Ya! Semua ini untuk kebaikanku.

* Okay, ini sedikit catatan tentang umur dari masing-masing karakter.

Sasuke 20 tahun

Naruto 21 Tahun

Itachi, Pein dan Hidan 25 tahun

Deidara dan Sasori 24 tahun *

An Other Heart

Chapter Dua_He Show!

Sasuke memasuki ruang kerjanya ketika usai rapat dengan ayahnya juga rekan ayahnya. Ia duduk dan mengurut keningnya pelan. Menghela napas sebentar sebelum mengambil kaca mata bacanya dan memakainya. Ia raih bolpen yang tergeletak di meja dan mulai menulis diselembar kertas.

_Ku lukis asa diatas awan  
>ku lihat begitu indah<br>namun redup harapku  
>karena awan begitu tinggi<br>tak kan pernah dapat ku sentuh_

_Ku gores angan di pasir putih  
>kulihat begitu memesona<br>namun padam inginku  
>karena ombak yang menggambilnya<br>sesuatu yang akan hilang dengan mudah_

_ku gantung cita diatas pohon  
>ku lihat begitu terjaga<br>namun salah pikirku  
>karen angin merenggutnya jauh<br>hal yang akan ku sesali kelak_

_Jiwaku telah tersesat  
>di hutan penuh pilihan<br>_

Sasuke tersenyum menatap tulisannya yang hanya ia buat dalam lima menit itu. Baru ia akan menulis judul untuk puisnya pintu terbuka tiba-tiba. Segera ia menyilapkan kertas itu diantara tumpukan berkas-berkasnya.

"Sasuke, malam ini kita akan makan malam dengan salah satu rekan kita," kata Fugaku dingin.

"Tapi, Otou-sama…" Sasuke berusaha menolak. Hari ini ia ingin istirahat dan melanjutkan novelnya.

"Mala mini kita akan malam dengan salah satu rekan kita," ulang Fugaku dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Ia paling tidak suka ditolak. Lagi pula, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi membangkang.

"Baik Otou-sama," Sasuke pun terpaksa menyetujuinya. Ia tahu, menolak perintah ayahnya sama saja seperti menggapai awan. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin.

Setelah Fugaku pergi Sasuke hanya diam ditempatnya. Memikirkan kehidupannya yang dulu. Apa ia ayahnya melakuakan ini untuk kebaikkannya? Apa ia ayahnya menyayanginya? Jika, yang ada ayahnya merenggut seluruh mimpinya? Sasuke menggeleng pelan, _'Tidak, Otou-sama melakukan ini untuk kebaikanku. Untuk masa depanku.'_

Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil membawa empat kaleng soda. Ia langsung melompat ke sofa dan menyerahkan tiga kaleng soda kepada ketiga temannya. Sekarang mereka tengah berpesta merayakan demo band mereka yang telah diterima.

"Well, rasanya aku tak percaya kita sampai sejauh ini," kata Hidan sambil meneguk birnya.

Itachi menoleh kearahnya, "Mulailah percaya."

"Yeah. Aku juga tak sabar menunggu kita manggung untuk pertama kali," ucap Pein sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng sodanya.

"Dan kita memiliki banyak fans, yeah!" Hidan mengacungkan tangannnya keatas. Dia sangat senang.

Sasori, pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah, hanya menatap temannya dengan wajah datarnya. Namun, tentu saja ia juga merasa senang. Mereka yang awalnya hanya band biasa yang mereka bentuk semasa sekolah, bisa menjadi sampai sejauh ini. Mereka masih bercengkrama dan bernostalgia tentang awal dibentuknya band mereka. Kadang juga diselingi tawa renyah dan teriakkan norak dari Hidan.

Mereka semua terdiam ketika mendengar suara mobil dari arah halaman depan. Hidan berdiri dan meletakkan kaleng soda lalu melihat kearah jendela. "Nona manajer sudah datang."

"Uuuhhh"

Semua menutup teling mereka dan tertawa. Itu adalah Deidara, manajer sekaligus penyanyi wanita dalam band mereka. Ia wanita yang aktif dan cerewet. Jika dipanggil cerewet maka ia akan marah dan mengomel sambil menggerutu. Tapi mereka menyukainya. Deidara adalah gadis yang mandiri dan tegas.

"Hai, Guys!"

Deidara menghambur ke sofa dan duduk diantara Itachi dan Pein. Ia mengambil kaleng soda dari tangan Itachi dan meminumnya asal.

"Hey, It's mine," protes Itachi.

Semantara Deidara hanya memasang wajah tak bersalahnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasori tanpa basa basi lagi.

"Dasar tak sabaran, un. Ya, jadi dua minggu lagi kita akan mulai membuat video klip pertama kita, yeah!" seru Deidara dengan samangat.

"Wow"

Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Deidara. Untuk pertama kalinya Deidara tak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu. Yah, resiko menjadi wanita satu-satunya dalam band ini.

"Terus yang jadi sutradaranya siapa?" tanya Pein.

"Hmmm.. Naruto Namikaze, un"

Itachi, Hidan dan Pein termasuk Sasori menatap Deidara tak percaya. Naruto Namikaze adalah sutradara terkenal dijepang. Ia juga merangkap menjadi produser anime dan film terkenal. Kadang juga menyutradarai pembuatan iklan. Namun, untuk video klip, sangat jarang ia lakukan.

"Kau serius, Dei?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah setengah percaya.

"Yup! Meskipun aku harus mati-matian merayunya, un. Yeah, jika sudah menyinggung soal hubungan darah, tak akan ada yang bisa menolak, un," ujar Deidara bangga.

"Huh, paling kau menggunakan jurus _puppy-eyes-no-jutsu _mu itu," dengus Sasori.

Wajah Deidara terlihat bersemu. "Yang penting hasilnya, un."

Namikaze Naruto adalah adik Deidara. Dari kecil Naruto tinggal dengan kakek dan nenek mereka, Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Itu juga keputusan Naruto sendiri. Ia ingin mandiri katanya ketika Deidara menanyakan alasan ia lebih memilih tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek mereka. Kedua orang tua Deidara sendiri tak keberatan. Asalkan Naruto menjadi anak yang baik dan tak berulah, semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Oh ya, kenapa adikmu itu jarang sekali membuat video klip?" tanya Pein. Ia sibuk membolak-balik majalah yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Simpan majalah hentaimu itu, Pein! Well, video pertama yang ia buat adalah video bersama kekasihnya empat tahun yang lalu, un. Dan.. kalian tau apa yang terjadi, kan, un?"

Keempat temannya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Ok!"

Mereka memutuskan untuk menonton televisi sambil menunggu Naruto datang. Ya, mereka ingin membicarakan tentang pembuatan video klip mereka. Itachi beranjak dari sofa dan menuju ke arah samping ruang tamu. Tepatnya ke sebuah piano yang terletak dipojok ruangan itu. Ia duduk didepan piano itu dan mulai memainkannya. Hidan dan Deidara tampak menikmati alunan yang melodi yang dimainkan Itachi. Semantara Pein masih sibuk membolak-balik majalahnya dan Sasori masih khusyuk menonton berita ditelevisi.

Tiba-tiba Deidara menoleh kearah pintu saat terdengar suara mobil, "Itu pasti Naruto."

Deidara beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Dilihatnya seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang berantakkan dan mata biru sepertinya. Pria itu hanya mengangkat alisnya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Semua yang ada diruang itu menoleh kearah Naruto. Termasuk Itachi yang sudah menghentikan permainan pianonya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju sofa duduk disebelah Pein.

"Hai," sapa Naruto.

"Hai!"

"Aku Namikaze Naruto," kata Naruto sambil menyalami keempat teman Deidara lalu mengambil tempat duduk di _single_ sofa.

"Kalian bicara saja dulu un, aku akan ambilkan minum," Deidara tersenyum dan pergi ke dapur.

"Aku melakukan ini karena Dei-nee yang minta," Naruto mulai buka suara. Suaranya terdengar lembut namun tegas. "Aku tak terlalu yakin dengan konsep yang kubuat. Mungkin kalian memiliki ide?"

Deidara datang sambil membawa secangkir kopi untuk Naruto dan beberapa soft drink untuk temannya. Naruto meminumnya sedikit sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Deidara.

"Sebenarnya, kami sudah memikirkan beberapa ide," kata Pein.

"Itu bagus," ucap Naruto singkat. Ia melirik kearah jam tangannya. "Well, aku harus pergi. Kita bicarakan ini besok ditempatku. Siapkan konsep kalian juga."

Deidara menatap adiknya, "Belum sampai lima menit dan kau sudah ingin pergi, un?"

"Aku ada urusan, Nee-chan"

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan mereka yang menatapnya heran setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih. Deidara hanya geleng-geleng.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Ia jauh berbeda darimu. Ia sangat pendiam dan tegas," sambung Hidan.

Pein dan Sasori menganggung-angguk setuju.

Deidara menghela nafasnya pelan, "Yeah, itu terjadi sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Yah semenjak kekasihnya.."

"Ceritakan pada kami tentang kakakmu dan kekasihnya."

Minnaaaaaaaa… Maaf jika masih pendek, tapi, senin depan saya sudah ujian praktek. Dan mungkin dalam 1 bulan ini tidak bisa update T_T

Maaf Minna.. Makanya sekarang saya Update walaupun tidak terlalu panjang.

Balasan untuk Anonymous reviews :

**Miss No Login**

Makasih ya udah review ^^

Wah, saya juga suka yang genderbender :D

Iya ini udah munculkan Sasukenya, yah masalah Naruto dijodohin apa kaga, kita liat di chap depan ya ^^ (mungkin chap 5 atau 6)

**naruto lover**

Makasih ya udah review ^^

Saya juga masih bingung ada yaoi apa kaga ^^

Maaf ya jika saya ntar updatenya agak lama. Maklum kelas 3 jadi sibuk

**Kazuko mizushima**

Makasih ya udah review ^^

Salam kenal juga Kazoku ^^. Huwa aku senang kalau kamu suka. Tapi, aku gak bisa update cepat-cepat ^^. Maaf ya

**Vii no Kitsune**

Makasih ya udah review ^^

Err, ya itulah saya masih bingun -_-''

**Satsuki Hatsune**

Makasih ya udah review ^^

Aku juga penggemar ItaKyuu, tapi sepertinya aku belum bisa bikin itu , . Maaf ya ^^

**Vivi-Kisaragi**

Makasih ya udah review ^^

Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa mengupdate cepat-cepat. Tapi, aku janji tidak akan menelantarkan fic ini ^^

**Nasumi-chan Uharu**

Makasih ya udah review ^^

Maaf sekali lagi, berhubung aku ini kelas tiga jadi gak bisa update secepat yang aku mau juga . tapi, aku akan berusaha update secepat yang aku bisa ^^

Oh iya, karena saya author baru, saya perlu seseorang yang sekiranya mau membeta fanfic saya. Ada yang perminat? Balas lewat review atau pm ya ^^

Oh iya, ada yang mau request pairing ?


	3. Her Names

Hallo minna~ ^^

Udah lama banget nih gak update, gomen.. T_T

Maklum, saya baru selesai ujian. Yosh!

Oke, cukup berbacot rianya!

Oh iya, makasih buat yang udah review, reader, favo dan alert *hug* I LOVE U FULLL! :*

*#*

Tolong jangan langsung back halaman ini maupun meng-_close_-nya. Sempatkan lah beberapa menit anda untuk membacanya fic abal-abal ini : )

*#*

Disclaimer : Naruto with all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto's, but this plot is mine.

Rate : T (Akan naik sesuai dengan berkembangan cerita. Hahahaha)

Pair : NaruFemSasu, and the other

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : FemSasu, FemDei, OOC (Fanfiction adalah tempat berimajinasi, so, OOC sangat diperlukan), TYPO, EYD, GAJE, dan abal-abal.

Summary : Hidupku telah ditentukan. Semua telah diatur dan dirancang sedemikian rupa, lalu diprogramkan kedalam pikiranku. Aku hanya perlu menjalankan sesuai kehendaknya. Ya! Semua ini untuk kebaikanku.

*#*

An Other Heart

Chapter Tiga_Her Name's

*#*

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari sebuah restoran mahal, ia tampak agak terburu-buru. Sasuke memang sengaja makan siang dengan cepat agar bisa singgah sebentar ketoko buku. Ia mendengar dari temannya, Suigetsu, ada buku baru yang menarik. Temannya itu pemilik toko buku itu. Dengan agak tergesa-gesa ia berjalan dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Aw!" teriak orang yang sepertinya ia tabrak.

Sasuke menatap kantong yang isinya telah berserakan dijalan. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan ikut membantu memunggut barang orang itu.

"Maaf, saya tidak melihat anda," ucap Sasuke seraya memungut barang-barang orang itu.

Akhirnya, Sasuke dapat melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya itu ketika orang itu menegakkan wajahnya. Ia, pemuda yang memiliki mata biru yang cerah dengan rambut berwarna pirang. Sasuke merasa ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata biru itu. Mata itu terlalu indah.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Saya juga tadi jalannya kurang hati-hati," ujar pemuda itu seraya berdiri setelah usai memungut seluruh barang-barangnya.

Sasuke juga ikut berdiri, ia menundukkan badannya dan mengucapkan maaf sekali lagi. Baru pemuda itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ucapannya terpotong, "Naruto, ayo cepat,"

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mobil yang terparkir dekat dengan tempat ia berdiri yang menampangkan sesosok pemuda lain dengan tato segitiga terbalik diwajahnya.

"Ah, iya! Kalau begitu saya duluan,"

Naruto pun berlalu menghampiri mobil tersebut. Sasuke menatap kepergian pemuda tadi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum melanjutkan tujuannya, toko buku temannya.

*#*

Itachi tersenyum sambil memasuki ruangan yang sekarang menjadi salah satu tempat _favorite_-nya. Ruangan tersebut adalah studio milik Naruto. Pembuatan vidio klip bandnya sudah selesai semenjak satu minggu yang lalu. Selama pembuatan vidio klipnya ia banyak mengenal sifat Naruto. Ternyata, walaupun umur Naruto sedikit lebih muda darinya, mereka dapat berteman dengan cukup dekat. Itachi tahu, ternyata Naruto bukan orang yang kaku, malah ia cukup supel. Itachi juga menjadi mengenal beberapa teman Naruto. Bisa dibilang ia dan Naruto teman yang cukup dekat sekarang. Naruto adalah seorang yang sangat profesional dan juga kreatif.

"Hai," sapa Itachi kepada Naruto.

"Oh, Hai!" sahut Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas ditangannya.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya Itachi yang melihat Naruto sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas ditangannya.

"Tidak... hanya saja, kau taukan ini tempat ku menghabiskan waktu" jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang serius.

Itachi hanya menggeleng pelan. Yang namanya Naruto itu tidak mau dibilang sibuk. Padahal sudah jelas kelihatan bahwa dia memang sedang sibuk. Namun, Itachi tidak terlalu mempemasalahkannya. Ia meraih sekaleng soda yang berada di atas meja lalu menegguknya pelan sambil bersandar disofa menyamankan diri.

"Hallo!"

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu sedangkan Naruto masih saja bersama kertas-kertasnya. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba. Tidak ada orang lain yang akan datang keruang itu dengan nada seceria itu kalau bukan Kiba.

"Hai. Kib! Dari mana?" tanya Itachi.

Kiba sudah menyamankan posisinya dengan duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi. "Tidak dari mana-mana. Tadi aku dari parkiran, mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal di mobil."

Kiba menunjuk sesuatu yang dimaksudnya itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Itachi.

"Undangan pernikahan, Kiba dan Hinata?" baca Itachi sambil menatap Kiba,"ku kira, aku tidak bakal diundang."

Kiba nyengir sedikit, "Tidak mungkin! Tapi, tentu saja ada syaratnya. Kau harus mengajak pasangan."

"Pasangan? Well, aku tidak punya," sahut Itachi. Ya, dia memang tidak memiliki pacar. Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak laku. Hanya saja, dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Yah, itu masalahmu. Kau harus mencarinya. Naruto saja membawa kakaknya."

Jadi Naruto mengajak Deidara, pikirnya. Baru saja ia ingin menyakan pada Naruto dia akan mengajak siapa. Itachi menghela nafas pelan. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia tetap harus datang ke pesta itu. "Mungkin aku akan mengajak adikku."

"Kau punya adik?" tanya Kiba yang mendadak antusias.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Sudah mau menikah masih saja tidak bisa mendengar kata perempuan sedikit saja.

"Ya, aku tidak pernah cerita ya?"

Kiba menggeleng sementara Naruto tampak tidak tertarik.

"Bagaimana wajahnya?" tanya Kiba semangat.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka. "Well, dia cantik, tentu saja. Hanya saja, jangan berani-berani menggodanya kalau kau tidak mau berakhir di rumah sakit"

Obrolan mereka terputus dengan suara dering dari handphone Kiba. Sepertinya itu calon istrinya. Wanita yang tampaknya kalem dan pendiam namun sukses membuat Kiba tak berkutik.

Kiba meringis pelan, "Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Bye!"

Setelah Kiba pergi ruangan itu mendadak hening, sampai Naruto yang memecah keheningan itu.

"Sepertinya adikmu itu orang yang hebat"

"Ya! Tentu saja! Dia adikku yang paling hebat. Dia cantik dan berwibawa, hanya saja, ya itu... Jika ada laki-laki yang berani menggodanya pasti akan dia hajar. Dia menguasai dua matirial art secara sempurna" cerita Itachi dengan bangga tentang adiknya kepada Naruto.

Namun, kelihatannya, Naruto sama sekali tidak memerhatikan apa yang ia ucapkan. Tapi, Itachi tahu, Naruto mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Oh iya aku lupa, dia sangat _sexy_... uuhh"

Naruto mendengus dan menggeleng pelan, Itachi sekarang hanya satu tingkat sama gilanya dengan Kiba.

"Satu lagi, aku sudah pernah lihat dia _naked_ loooh... Hanya saja, yah seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, Imouto ku itu mematahkan leherku tanpa ampun."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak kearah Itachi, menggakat alisnya sedikit tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku tidak sengaja. Waktu itu, aku sedang ingin kekamarnya meminjam sesuatu darinya. Tapi, ternyata dia sedang ganti baju. Spontan, dia langsung mendorongku keluar kamar dan mendorongku sampai jatuh dari tangga! Kau tahu? Seharusnya aku yang marah karena dia sudah mematahkan leherku, tapi justru dia yang marah padaku dan enggan bicara padaku sampai pada akhirnya aku yang meminta maaf padanya," cerita Itachi panjang lebar. Dia tersenyum sedikit mengingat kejadian itu. Ia mengelus pelan lehernya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum singkat mendengar cerita Itachi. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menggambar sesuatu yang sepertinya sketsa untuk film.

"Tapi, walaupun dia begitu kejam. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia seperti malaikat kecil dimata ku. Dan, sebagian lirik dari lagu band kami itu, yah dari puisi-puisi dia." Sambung Itachi yang masih bersemangat menceritakan adiknya.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya adikmu orang yang romantis," akhirnya Naruto tertarik.

"Entahlah, karena dia belum punya kekasih."

"Kenapa?"

Itachi menghela nafas sebentar, "Dia terlalu sibuk dalam dunianya. Ayah selalu mengatur hidupnya. Semua yang dia lakukan harus atas perintah ayah. Dia hanya sekedar melakukan daftar yang dibuat ayah, hidupnya itu seperti telah dibuat ayah. Aku curiga, bahkan kematian yang bagaimana pun sudah disiapkan ayah buat dia."

"Sepertinya berat," ujar Naruto pelan. Dia juga tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya direnggut orang lain. Tidak bisa melakukan semua dengan bebas. Semuanya harus atas perintah, terkengkang. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Memang, sepertinya juga dia akan menikah dengan lelaki pilihan ayahku."

Naruto kembali melanjutkan gambarnya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Nama adikku..."

Itachi menatap Naruto ragu.

"Sasuke"

Ujung pensil yang digunakan Naruto untuk menggambar patah dan menggelinding diatas meja. Ia terpaku menatap Itachi.

*#*

Bersambung

*#*

Okay minna, ada apa dengan sasuke dan naruto? Kenapa naruto segitunya pas dengar nama Sasuke?

Hahaha, itu akan dijawab dichap nanti =)

*#*

Balasan untuk Anonymous reviews :

**Nasumi-chan Uharu  
><strong>wah, makasih yah udah review ^^

Keinginan kamu terwujud, mereka ketemu dichap ini =) 

**Lady Spain non login**

Makasih yah udah review ^^

Untuk masalah sifat naruto yang dingin pasti akan dibahas, tapi tidak secepat itu, bersabar ya ^^**  
><strong>

**ega  
><strong>Makasih yah udah review ^^

hehehe, masalah pacarnya naruto masih rahasia ^^

**Vivi-Kisaragi  
><strong>Makasih yah udah review ^^

Oke, saya akan usahakan biar panjang ^^

**Uciha Hikari  
><strong>Makasih yah udah review ^^

Wah, maaf ya agak lama, baru selesai ujian nih ^^

**Jimi-li  
><strong>Makasih yah udah review ^^

Wah makasih banget *hug*

Salam kenal juga ya, saran kamu akan saya terapkan ^^

**miss no login  
><strong>Makasih yah udah review ^^

iya, maaf yah masih kurang panjang, maklum, author baru =)

*#*

Saya harap, kalian masih sedia untuk membaca cerita ini, dan meriviewnya =)

Ayo! Tekan tombol review, sebelum kalian meninggalkan halaman ini,

Thank aLL


	4. The Party

Disclaimer : Naruto with all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto's, but this plot is mine.

Rate : T (Akan naik sesuai dengan berkembangan cerita. Hahahaha)

Pair : NaruFemSasu, and the other

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : FemSasu, FemDei, OOC (Fanfiction adalah tempat berimajinasi, so, OOC sangat diperlukan), TYPO, EYD, GAJE, dan abal-abal.

Summary : Hidupku telah ditentukan. Semua telah diatur dan dirancang sedemikian rupa, lalu diprogramkan kedalam pikiranku. Aku hanya perlu menjalankan sesuai kehendaknya. Ya! Semua ini untuk kebaikanku.

*#*

An Other Heart

Chapter Empat_The Party

*#*

Itachi berlari sambil menaiki tangga rumahnya, "Okaasan, Sasu sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, ada di kamarnya," jawab Mikoto sambil turun menelusuri tangga dengan sebuah keranjang kosong ditangannya.

Itachi langsung menuju kamar Sasuke dan tanpa mengetuk dulu, langsung membuka pintu dan masuk, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap sinis Itachi, "Apa?"

Itachi tersenyum kecil, lalu duduk di ujung tempat tidur Sasuke berada. Ia menatap adiknya yang sedang membaca buku dengan semangkuk tomat di sampingnya. Itachi berdehem pelan sebelum mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya, "Hai Imouto ku yang cantik, apa kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Maksud aniki?" tanya Sasuke yang masih terfokus pada buku yang ada di pangkuannya.

Itachi sedikit menggeser duduknya sampai ia sangat dekat dengan adiknya, "Apa kau akan pergi keluar malam ini?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

Itachi mengangguk, "Mau temani aku?"

Akhirnya gadis berambut biru gelap itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kakaknya, "Kemana?"

"Ke... pesta pernikahan temanku."

"Tidak. Aniki tau kan aku tidak suka pesta dan keramaian," tolak Sasuke.

"Ayolah Imouto ku yang cantik, kau perlu hiburan sekali-kali," Itachi masih mencoba merayu adiknya.

"Aku tidak butuh hiburan,"

Itachi menggeser duduknya, hingga sekarang ia tepat berada disamping Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Itachi tidak suka, "Geser."

"Tidak mau,"

"Geser."

"Tidak"

Sasuke menatap kakaknya, Itachi menatap adiknya. Kedua mata hitam pekat itu saling beradu. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, dan beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus memohon."

Itachi memandang adiknya dengan tatapan –kau tidak bercanda kan?-

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan lalu berbaring di sofanya, "Cepatlah Aniki, aku tidak punya banyak waktu,"

Itachi hanya mamandang adiknya pasrah dan mulai duduk didekat Sasuke. Ia menghirup nafas pelan, "Baiklah," Itachi tersenyum sedikit. "Sasuke adikku yang cantik, baik hati, pandai menulis, kesayang ayah, mau kah kau menemani kakak mu yang rupawan ini datang ke pesta malam ini?"

Itachi memohon kepada adiknya dengan senyum lebar yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyeramkan.

"Ya, baiklah."

Itachi langsung berlonjak dari duduknya dan memeluk adiknya, "Benarkah? Wah, terimakasih Imouto ku yang cantik."

Sasuke berusaha mendorong kakaknya, namun pelukan Itachi terlalu kuat, "Lepaskan Aniki! Kalau tidak aku tidak akan menemanimu!"

Itachi langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa kecil menatap adiknya, "Jam tujuh malam."

"Tapi pulangnya jangan terlalu malam!"

"Iya.. iya," jawab Itachi walau tidak terlalu yakin.

*#*

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat Sasuke menuruni tangga. Adiknya benar-benar kelihatan anggun. Rambut yang biasa digulung keatas itu dibiarkan terurai menutupi bahunya, wajah yang terlihat lembut dengan make up yang tidak terlalu mencolok dengan gaun merah marun tinggi selutut yang kelihatan kontras dengan kulit Sasuke yang putih. Itachi tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke, ia memang terlihat berbeda malam ini.

"Wow! Kau luar biasa Sasuke,"

"Kau hanya berkata begitu karena aku mau menemani mu," jawab Sasuke ketus.

Itachi tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan, "Ayolah Sasu-chan, kau memang sangat cantik hari ini sampai membuat anikimu yang tampan ini ingin menciummu…"

Sasuke menatap Itachi sinis dan tanpa berkata apapun ia berjalan mendahului Itachi menuju mobil Itachi yang sudah terparkir di halaman depan.

"Hati-hati Itachi, jaga adikmu baik-baik," kata Mikoto pelan sambil tersenyum kepada anak sulungnya.

"Tentu Kaasan," jawab Itachi pelan membalas senyum Mikoto dan pergi menyusul Sasuke.

*#*

Itachi menggandeng tangan Sasuke ketika memasuki ruangan pesta meski dengan Sasuke yang berusaha melepaskan gandengan tangan Itachi. Sudah banyak teman-temannya yang telah datang. Ia melihat Deidara berbica dengan seorang gadis. Di sisi lain, ada Naruto, juga Neji yang sedari tadi menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Untung saja Neji bersama kekasihnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap bosan suasana pesta, berbeda dengan Itachi yang tampak bersemangat. Sasuke tahu apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Itachi akan bersenang-senang dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Ini salah satu alasan Sasuke malas menemani Anikinya pergi ke pesta, selain tidak ada orang yang dikenalnya, kecuali beberapa teman Itachi, ia hanya akan sendirian di pesta. Menghabiskan berjam-jam terduduk diam sambil mengamati orang-orang yang bersenang-senang.

Itachi menarik tangan Sasuke ke tempat Deidara, "Hai Dei-Chan!"

"Hai Tachi-kun! Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, sebentar lagi waktu sendirian akan tiba.

"Sebentar Imouto."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah. Itachi tersenyum kearahnya dan menarik tangannya.

"Ayo!"

Itachi menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya menemui teman-temannya.

"Hai!" sapa Itachi pada temannya.

"Ku pikir kau tidak datang," kata Hidan.

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkannya kawan."

"Hey! Aku punya sesuatu yang hebat!" kata Pein.

"Apa?"

"Ayo kesana!"

Ini benar-benar saatnya sendirian, pikir Sasuke.

"Sebentar ya Sasu-chan, kau duduk di sini dulu. Mau Aniki ambilkan minum?"

"Tidak usah Aniki. Aku duduk di sini saja."

"Ok! Aku pergi sebentar."

Sebentar? Sebentar bagi Itachi adalah lebih dari dua jam.

Itachi pergi mengikuti teman-temannya ke tempat yang mereka tunjukkan. Sepertinya ada permain seru. Pesta pernikahan temannya memang dirancang tidak formal. Maklum, mereka pasangan muda yang gaul, tentu saja pesta pernikahan mereka dihiasi dengan permainan konyol seperti, Truth and Dare dan semacamnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Sasuke?" tanya Deidara.

"Dia tidak akan mau." jawab Itachi.

"Kau ini! Kau kan bilang ingin menghiburnya!"

"Dia belum cukup umur Dei-Chan…"

"Itachi!"

Deidara menggeleng tidak percaya terhadap sikap Itachi. Kemana sikap overprotective Itachi pada Sasuke selama ini? Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tahu!"

"Apa?"

Deidara tidak menjawab. Dia menuju meja untuk mengabil segelas minuman dan berjalan menuju adiknya yang sedangan berbicara dengan temannya. Well, adiknya juga termasuk orang-orang seperti Sasuke. Orang-orang yang tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu di pesta untuk bersenang-senang dengan hal-hal yang konyol.

"Naruto, un!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya yang ternyata kakaknya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Deidara yang datang sambil membawa gelas dengan wajah yang senyum-senyum.

"Aku mau minta tolong, un!" Deidara memberikan gelas minuman tadi kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang heran ke arah Deidara. Ia tidak menangkap maksud dari Kakaknya.

"Kau lihat d isana, un? Yang itu! Yap! Hey… tidak perlu berbinar-binar seperti itu! Ha… ha… ha… tidak tidak. Ini serius! Dia adiknya Itachi, un!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Deidara sementara Deidara hanya menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Tolong ya berikan minuman ini padanya, un. Dan juga temani dia, yeah? Itachi sedang bersamaku. Kau tahu, un? Ini saatnya bersenang-senang, un. Please…" Deidara mengatakannya dengan nada yang manis dengan satu kedipan diakhir kalimat.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan dan akhirnya mengangguk juga. Kalau Nee-channya sudah meminta dengan nada seperti itu ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Thanks, un!" kata Deidara yang segera beranjak untuk pergi ke tempat teman-temannya tadi.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang duduk terdiam sambil menatapi Anikinya yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan temannya.

"Selamat malam," sapa Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan sedikit terkejut. Pria ini, ia seperti pernah melihatnya. Pria dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru jernih yang sekarang sedang mengenekan kemeja putih yang dilapisi dengan jas berwarna biru tua dan trouser yang berwarna senada dengan jasnya. Sasuke kembali menatap pria itu yang ternyata juga ikut menatapnya. Lama mereka terdiam untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya pria itu tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan gelas yang ada ditangannya. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia memang merasa tidak asing dengan pria ini, tapi ia tidak mengenal pria ini dan tidak tahu mengapa pria ini mengulurkan gelas yang berisi minuman itu kepadanya.

"Deidara yang memintaku memberikannya padamu,"

"Oh… Terima kasih." Sasuke mengambil gelas yang berada ditangan pria itu.

"Aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Adik Deidara," ucapa Naruto sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Adik Itachi-nii."

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Aku pernah melihatmu… sekali."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah bingung namun juga penasaran. Jadi, benar pikirnya bahwa ia memang pernah bertemu pria ini.

Melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung, Naruto kembali berbicara, "Aku pernah menabrakmu di depan sebuah tokoh buku beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau aku tidak salah orang."

Sasuke tampak berpikir dan mengingat ketika ia pergi ke toko buku temannya. Ya! Pria itu yang ia tabrak tidak sengaja. Sasuke menganguk pelan, "Ya. Aku ingat."

"Dei-nee memintaku untuk mengajakmu mengobrol. Tapi, sepertinya kau bukan tipe orang yang suka berbicara," ucap Naruto memberitahu Sasuke alasan mengapa ia menghampiri Sasuke. Awalnya, ia memang tidak mengenali Sasuke tapi, setelah melihat mata hitam itu entah apa yang membuatnya mengingat bahwa gadis yang sekarang sedang duduk di sampingnya ini adalah sama dengan gadis yang ia tabrak atau yang menabraknya tempo hari lalu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku. Aku sudah terbiasa," balas Sasuke dengan nada ketus. Ia memang tidak suka ketika seseorang melalukan hal yang terpaksa. Ia tahu, cukup sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya melakukan sesuatu dengan terpaksa dan atas perintah orang lain, bukan kehendak diri sendiri. Ia cukup tahu.

Jawaban dari Sasuke dengan nada ketus yang kentara membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak. Seharusnya ia sedikit berbohong. Tapi, mengapa ia harus berbohong? Dan mengapa ia merasa tidak enak ketika mendengar nada ketus Sasuke dan tatapan tidak suka dari gadis itu.

Pandangan Sasuke masih terarah kepada orang-orang yang sedang bersenang-senang. Tapi, dimata Naruto pandangan Sasuke memang mungkin terarah kepada orang-orang itu, namun pikirannya seperti melayang entah kemana. Gadis berambut hitam di sampingnya ini seperti memiliki beban yang berat. Naruto masih menatap Sasuke dengan rasa penasaran.

Sasuke bukannya tidak merasakan tatapan Naruto padanya. Ia sangat bisa merasakan pandangan Naruto yang tidak beralih darinya dan itu membuatnya merasa risih. Ia meletakkan gelas yang berisi minuman tadi ke meja di dekatnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya memang tidak ingin meminum minuman ia berikan membuat Naruto semakin merasa tidak enak. Mungkin saja Sasuke juga merasa menyesal telah menerima gelas itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak berrmaksud seperti itu," Naruto meminta maaf kepada Sasuke. Sebenarnya sangat jarang ia meminta maaf kepada seseorang, apalagi sejak kejadian empat tahun silam. Namun, entah mengapa mendengar nada ketus Sasuke tadi membuatnya sangat merasa bersalah.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto tanpa ekspresi, "Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf? Itu bukan salahmu."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Yang Sasuke katakan memang benar. Kenapa dia harus minta maaf?

Melihat Naruto yang terdiam membuat Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Ia memang risih dengan kehadiran pria di sampingnya ini. Tapi, ketika mendengar Naruto minta maaf tadi, membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. "Kau melakukannya untuk kakakmu, bukan? Aku disini juga untuk kakakku. Aku tidak terlalu suka pesta."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"Jadi,,, kau ingin aku pergi?" ucap Naruto karena merasa canggung dengan kesunyian mendadak diantara mereka.

"Apa aku berkata seperti itu?" kata Sasuke dingin. Sasuke merutuki diri dalam hati kesal karena ia terdengar seperti tidak ingin Naruto pergi. "Tapi, kalau kau mau pergi silahkan saja," tambahnya cepat, tidak ingin membuat Naruto salah paham.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Sasuke seperti tidak ingin ia pergi. Tapi, ia juga terlihat risih di dekat Naruto.

"Baiklah… senang bertemu denganmu." Naruto bangkit dan pergi kembali menuju ketempat tadi ia datang.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Sesungguhnya, _ia merasa tidak ingin Naruto pergi_.

*#*

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke sudah terlihat berbicara dengan seorang wanita berambut pink. Sasuke sedikit terlihat risih sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut berdansa, Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Ooohh… jangan merendah seperti itu," ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah, aku tidak punya pasangan."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ayolah Sasuke, kau tau? Tidak ada pria yang akan menolakmu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sopan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anikinya. Tepat saat itu ia melihat Itachi sedang memegang sebatang rokok di tangannya.

"Permisi sebentar Haruno-san."

"Ya, silahkan."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Itachi dengan langkah lebar tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi.

"Aniki!"

Itachi terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Apalagi dengan sepuntung rokok di tangannya.

"Sasuke? Ini belum terlalu malam, kan?" tanya Itachi yang tidak menyadari bahwa adiknya sedang member tatapan membunuh kearahnya.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun dan meraih puntung rokok yang berada di tangan Itachi dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

"Aku tidak suka melihat anikiku menjadi perokok!"

"Itu bukan milikku! Kenapa kau membuangnya?"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Itachi. Tanpa banyak berkata-kata Sasuke pergi menginggalkan Itachi dan kembali ke tempatnya yang sebelumnya.

"Waw! Adikmu perhatian sekali, Tachi!" ejek Hidan dengan senyum menyebalkan yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku juga mau diperhatikan oleh adik secantiknya," sambung Pein dan mereka tertawa dengan lelucon mereka sendiri.

Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun namun wajah kesal yang jarang ia tunjukkan nampak jelas di mukanya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam di tempatnya duduk. Ia sedikit menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi.

"Oh, Sasuke-san. Kau sangat perhatian sekali dengan kakakmu," kata Sakura sambil meneguk jus di tangannya.

"Aku benci asap rokok," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Aku juga," kata Sakura sambil mengangguk pelan. Sakura mencoba mengajak Sasuke melupakan kekesalannya. Sakura bercerita tentang kehidupannya yang sekali-kali hanya ditanggapi Sasuke hanya dengan anggukan.

*#*

Di sisi lain Neji sedang memperhatikan Sasuke. Kekasihnya memang sedang tidak didekatnya. Di sampingnya ada Naruto yang sedang menikmati minumannya sambil mengobrol dengan pengantin baru, Kiba dan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Fuma?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya dan meneguk airnya. Neji menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum. Begitu juga Kiba.

"Ayolah Nar, dia benar-benar tergila-gila padamu," kata Kiba sambil meninju pelan bahu Naruto.

"Tidak semua gadis rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu," sambung Neji.

"Bukankah ini saatnya kau mencoba membuka lembaran baru dan melupakan masa lalumu bersama dia?" tanya Kiba sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Ki-kiba-kun… aku yakin Naruto-kun masih butuh waktu," kata Hinata pelan.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menghela nafas pelan dan menghabiskan minumannya saat ia mendengar Itachi berteriak.

"Sasuke? Cukup!"

Naruto dan teman-temannya menoleh kearah Itachi. Wajah Itachi sekarang benar-benar terlihat kesal. Sungguh pemandangan yang jarang. Apalagi, wajah kesal tersebut karena adiknya yang paling ia sayangi.

"Aku tidak mau Anikiku menjadi pemabuk!"

"Aku bebas melakukan apa yang aku inginkan! Kau hanya adik kecil yang tidak pantas mengatur ku!"

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kali ini, ia benar-benar keluar dari pesta itu.

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pesta tersebut.

Deidara menatap Naruto yang terdiam melihat kejadian tersebut. Naruto sadar kalau kakaknya tengah menatap kearahnya. Saat ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah kakaknya, Deidara memberi isyarat untuk mengantarkan Sasuke pulang. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan ide kakaknya. Tapi, Deidara memberi tatapan memohon yang tidak bisa ia tolak.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Naruto kepada teman-temannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Masih terlalu awalkan?" tanya Kiba yang heran dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Dei-nee memintaku mengantarkan Uchiha-san pulang," kata Naruto sambil meraih kunci mobilnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku saya?" Neji menawarkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, sayang," tiba-tiba Tenten kekasihnya sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Neji hanya tersenyum canggung melihat kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya bercada."

*#*

Naruto mengendalikan mobilnya keluar dari area parkir mencari Sasuke yang tidak terlihat di mana pun. Naruto tidak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa ia bersusah payah mencari Sasuke. Apa karena ingin berbuat baik dan menolong orang lain? Tapi, bukankah ia tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Mungkin ini karena kakaknya yang memintanya, pikir Naruto.

Naruto menepikan mobilnya saat ia melihat orang yang dia cari. Sasuke berjalan sendirian di tepi jalan. "Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia melihat Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya dan membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Mari saya antar pulang," kata Naruto.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Sasuke heran. Ia baru saja mengenalnya tadi di pesta dan Naruto sudah berniat untuk mengantarkannya pulang? Paling Deidara yang memintanya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus berbohong dengan Sasuke. "Apa salahnya jika aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto cukup lama. Ia mencari kebenaran dimata pemuda beriris biru itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum kepadanya dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Mengizinkan Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya. Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk memasuki mobil itu.

"Thank."

Naruto mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Perjalanan itu diselimuti dengan keheningan.

"Sejujurnya, aku senang keluar dari pesta itu disaat yang tepat," kata Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan. Yah, saat teman-temannya membicarakan kehidupan pribadinya, ia merasa tidak seang. Ia kembali heran, sejak kapan ia bersikap ramah dengan orang lain? Sejak kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu ia selalu bersikap dingin dengan wanita yang baru ia kenal. Tapi, dengan Sasuke semuanya terasa berbeda. Dan dia tidak tahu sama sekali mengapa itu semua bisa terjadi.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Aniki bermasalah dengan Tou-sama," kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan jalan. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, kadang Dei-nee juga sering memarahiku jika aku pergi minum. Tapi, aku tahu dia melakukannya karena dia sayang padaku."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan ke arah Naruto. Ia memandangi Naruto cukup lama. Naruto sadar ia sedang dipandangi Sasuke. Tapi, ia tidak tahu, mengapa ia tidak mau memandang balik mata hitam itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa grogi. Naruto tetap menatap kearah jalan.

"Errr, maaf, tapi aku tidak tau di mana rumahmu, Uchiha-san," ucap Naruto saat ia sadar ia tidak tahu harus menuju kemana.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini ia merasa ingin menghantukkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil. Bagaimana dengan bodohnya ia tidak memberi tahu Naruto alamatnya.

Dengan wajah menahan malu Sasuke menjawab, " Minami Street."

"Okay," Naruto mengangguk dan membelokkan mobilnya kearah jalan Minami.

"Kau marah dengan Itachi?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit penasaran.

Sasuke terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto. "Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban singkat dari Sasuke membuat Naruto menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Seharusnya memang ia tidak perlau ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain. "Ke arah yang Itu, Uchiha-san?"

"Ya. oh, dan panggil aku Sasuke."

Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat dingin. Ia terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Itu rumahku," kata Sasuke mengalihkan pikiran Naruto.

Naruto segera memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Sasuke. Rumah yang cukup besar, pikirnya. Tentu saja, ini rumah Uchiha.

Naruto membuat gerakkan untuk keluar dari mobil dan hendak membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Sasuke menghentikan gerakkannya. "Terima kasih."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menatap Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya.

"Oyasumi Uchiha-san."

"Oyasumi."

Sasuke menatap kepergian mobil Naruto. Ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Sepertinya orangtuanya belum tidur. Dan benar saja, ketika ia memasuki rumah terdengar suara ayahnya, "Dimana Itachi?"

"Dia masih di pesta bersama temannya," tanpa banyak berkata lagi Sasuke melangkahnkan kakinya menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

*#*

Cukup lama Sasuke terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Matanya masih belum ingin tidur. Ia terkejut dengan suara pintunya yang terbuka menandakan ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Sasuke…"

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar itu. Ia duduk di tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap Itachi.

"Jangan katakan itu," Itachi menatap Sasuke yang hanya menatap ke arah dinding kamar. Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk adiknya. "Lupakan apa yang terjadi tadi. Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke membalas pelukan kakaknya. Ia merasa tenang sekarang. Itachi melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidurlah, adikku."

Sasuke membaringkan badannya. Itachi pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Sebelum Itachi menutup pinta kamarnya, Sasuke tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku juga menyayangimu, Aniki."

Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan yang jarang keluar dari mulut adiknya. Ia menutup pintu dengan perlahan dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

*#*

"Sometimes, you just cant tell anybody how you really feel. Not because you don't kknow why, not because you don't know your purpose, not because you don't trust them. But, because you can never really find the right words to make them understand."

*#*

Bersambung

*#*

A/N : Maaf buat keterlambatan updatenya. Saya sangat sibuk dengan urusan kuliah, maklum calon mahasiswa. Sekarang saya diterima diunisba. Mungkin ada diantara reviewer yang kuliah diunisba? Oke, atas permintaan maaf saya, saya sudah membuat chapter ini cukup panjang. Saya masih ada waktu 2 bulan sebelum masuk kuliah. Mungkin saya bisa update secepat mungkin, saya juga belum yakin. The last, terima kasih buat yang udah review, read, favo and alert. That's really mean a lot for me. *big hug*

*#*

Balasan review anonymous

**Aretabelva**

Iyaa,,, ini udah dipanjangin neng ^^

Mungkin nama Sasuke punya jimat kali ya ^^. Ditunggu aja, nanti akan terbongkar masa lalu Naruto . makasih yah udah review ^^

**Yuki**

Jangan ambil Itachi dari Sasuke dong XD

Hahaha…

Thank ya reviewnya, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ^^

*#*

Big Thank to

**Aoi Ko Mamoru****, ****Yuki****, ****edogawa ruffy****, ****Nakamura Nezumi****, ****Nasumichan Uharu****, ****Yashina Uzumaki****, ****Neerval-Li****, ****Aretabelva****, ****DheKyu****, ****Nasumi-chan Uharu****, ****Lady Spain non login****, ega, ****Vivi-Kisaragi****, ****Zoroutecchi****, ****Uciha Hikari****, ****Jimi-li****, ****Khanakura Haito****, ****Imperiale Nazwa-chan****, ****narusaku20****, ****Uchiha Kagamie****, ****Viole J. Grace****, ****Satsuki Hatsune****, ****Aomi Ammyu****, ****Vii no Kitsune****, ****Kazuko mizushima****, ****naruto lover****, ****Geng' Ashikaga Akane****, ****Khanakura Haito****, ****Aria-NaSu Potter-Malfoy****, ****Higuchi Keitaro****, ****mugen' chikara kyoshiro****, ****Naohiro Tsujiai****, ****SiLLiequeenth****, ****silvery vermouth****, ****Wulan-chan****, and ****Yashina Uzumaki**

***#***

**REVIEW? OKAY? ^^**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**HERE**


	5. Bad or Great News

Disclaimer : Naruto with all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto's, but this plot is mine.

Rate : T

Pair : NaruFemSasu, Hint ItaFemDei and the other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family

Warning : FemSasu, FemDei, OOC (Fanfiction adalah tempat berimajinasi, so, OOC sangat diperlukan), TYPO, EYD, GAJE, dan abal-abal.

Summary : Hidupku telah ditentukan. Semua telah diatur dan dirancang sedemikian rupa, lalu diprogramkan kedalam pikiranku. Aku hanya perlu menjalankan sesuai kehendaknya. Ya! Semua ini untuk kebaikanku.

*#*

An Other Heart

Chapter Lima_Bad or Great News

NSNSNS

Deidara menyandarkan kakinya di atas lengan sofa sambil memperhatikan Itachi yang duduk di ujung sofa sambil menunduk dan menatap jari-jarinya. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Naruto sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Mereka sedang berada di studio milik Naruto.

Itachi menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya siang itu. Ia berkata dengan tetap menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bisa berhenti merasa bersalah. Tadi pagi dia bangun awal dan membuatkanku kopi."

Deidara mendengarkan dalam diam. Ia tahu Itachi belum selesai menceritakan masalahnya dengan adiknya.

"Aku lebih senang dia memukulku atau menghinaku dari pada dia bersikap baik kepadaku seolah masalah kemarin malam tidak pernah terjadi. Dengan begitu setidaknya aku tidak terlalu merasa bersalah," lanjut Itachi.

Deidara tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghibur Itachi, jadi dia hanya bangkit dari duduknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Itachi sambil tangannya mengusap punggung Itachi dengan lembut. Ia berharap perlakuannya bisa menenangkan perasaan Itachi sedikit lebih baik.

Mereka menoleh kearah pintu saat seseorang wanita berambut coklat masuk dan tersenyum menatap Naruto yang sedang sibuk. Tangannya merangkul bahu Naruto dari belakang.

"Naru~, kau mau makan siang sekarang?" tanya wanita yang berpakain seksi itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto melirik jam yang ada dilaptopnya. Tanganya melepaskan rangkulan gadis berambut coklat itu. Ia menatap kakaknya dan Itachi "Kalian mau ikut?"

"Mmm… tidak. Kalian saja," jawab Deidara yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Itachi.

Naruto menatap Deidara sebentar sebelum akhirnya keluar dengan gadis itu yang merangkul tangannya dengan mesra. Meninggalkan Itachi dan kakaknya di ruangan itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Itachi.

Deidara mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Itachi dan kembali berbaring di sofa, "Fuma. Wanita yang rela melakukan apa saja agar tidak berakhir seperti wanita-wanita lainnya."

"Yang hanya berakhir beberapa hari saja?" tanya Itachi dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yeah…"

NSNSNS

Di kantor Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan beberapa tugasnya sampai ayahnya menemuinya untuk mengajaknya makan siang.

"Sasuke."

"Ya, Tou-sama?" tanya Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Hentikan dulu. Kita akan makan siang sekarang," jawab Fugaku datar.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke yang tak kalah datarnya dengan ayahnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya sambil menata kertas-kertas di atas meja kerjanya.

"Ini makan siang yang spesial," kata Fugaku sambil menunggu Sasuke.

"Ada yang penting?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti," ujar Fugaku sambil meninggal ruangan itu.

Sasuke hanya diam mengikuti ayahnya keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

NSNSNS

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke dan ayahnya telah berada di restoran dekat dengan kantor ayahnya. Ia duduk bersama ayahnya yang masih diam dan belum memberi tahunya tentang apa maksud dari makan siang ini. Apa yang penting dan istimewanya makan siang ini? Sasuke memang jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya bersama ayahnya, ia lebih senang makan siang sendiri. Lagi pula, ayahnya juga sangat jarang mengajaknya makan siang bersama, paling hanya jika ingin bertemu klien saja. Apa sekarang ayahnya juga ingin bertemu dengan salah satu klien mereka? Tapi, ayahnya sama sekali tidak membawa berkas apapun. Tidak, ia tidak tahu maksud dari ayahnya.

"Dia sudah datang," kata Fugaku sambil berdiri.

Sasuke ikut melihat arah pandang ayahnya. Dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut berjalan menuju ke arah meja mereka. Klien? Tidak, sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlalu muda, pikirnya lagi. Ayahnya sangat jarang berkerja sama dengan orang muda.

"Selamat siang," sapa pemuda itu sambil menjabat tangan Fugaku. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan ia memiliki warna rambut yang aneh, putih kebiruan. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat trend zaman sekarang.

"Selamat siang, silahkan duduk," ucap Fugaku ramah. Ya, ramah! Apa Sasuke sekarang tidak sedang bermimpi dan entah mengapa, justru keramahan ayahnya tersebut membuatnya merasakan firasat buruk tentang pertemuan ini.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-sama," balas pemuda itu dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia dan ayahnya kini telah duduk.

"Sasuke, perkenalkan, ini adalah Suigetsu Houzuki. Dia akan menjadi partner mu," kata ayahnya memperkenalkan pemuda asing itu.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak sebenter sebelum akhirnya kembali seperti semula, partnernya? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Mengapa tiba-tiba ayahnya mencarikannya partner kerja?

"Hai, Aku Houzuki Suigetsu. Kau bisa memanggilku Suigetsu," ujar pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke menjabat tangan itu dan merasa sedikit risih ketika tangan besar milik pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangannya, "Aku Sasuke."

"Yah, aku sudah dengar banyak tentangmu," pemuda itu kembali tersenyum kepadanya dan Sasuke mulai tidak menyukai senyuman itu.

"Makan sudah bisa kita mulai sekarang," kata Fugaku yang mulai mengambil sendok dan garpunya.

Sasuke mengambil gelas air putih dan meminumnya. Dia belum terlalu mengerti maksud dari 'partner' yang ayahnya katakan tadi.

"Jadi, kau juga akan bekerja di perusahaan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yeah, mulai besok. Aku juga sudah cukup lama bekerja di Ho Corp dan besok aku akan bekerja juga di Uchiha Corp sesuai dengan permintaan ayahmu, untuk menjadi partnermu," jelas Suigetsu.

"Oh, aku mengerti,"

Fugaku tersenyum menatap mereka berdua, ia berharap mereka bisa cocok satu sama lain.

Mereka melanjutkan makannya masing-masing dalam diam. Tentu saja, Uchiha memang tidak suka banyak bicara.

NSNSNS

Naruto bersama Fuma memasuki restoran mewah. Fuma bergelanyut manja di lengannya. Naruto terlalu tidak perduli untuk menyingkarkan tangan itu. Ia dan Fuma berjalan menuju meja yang kosong. Namun, Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Hm? Ada apa Naru-kun? Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Fuma manja.

Naruto hanya diam. Ia seperti melihat adik Itachi. Tidak, tidak, mungkin ia hanya salah lihat saja.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja? Ayolah, aku sudah lapar."

"Yah…"

Naruto dan Fuma kembali berjalan menuju meja kosong. Naruto kembali menatap kearah meja tadi, di mana ia melihat adiknya Itachi, tapi yang ia lihat hanya meja kosong. Sepertinya dia memang salah lihat.

%%%

Itachi baru saja datang dan langsung masuk ke dapur untuk makan malam. Ia memang sedikit telat. Ia melihat suasananya sangat serius. Itachi duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Dia pemuda yang baik, tampan dan kaya," kata Fugaku sambil menatap Sasuke.

Itachi tidak mengerti siapa yang ayahnya bicarakan. Tidak biasanya ayahnya membicarakan seorang pemuda dengan kata baik, tampan dan kaya.

"Siapa yang ayah maksud?" tanya Itachi sambil mengambil lauk dan meletakkan di mangkuknya.

"Hozuki. Hozuki Suigetsu," jawab ayahnya singkat.

"Sui, siapa?" tanya Itachi tidak mengerti.

"Dia akan bekerja di perusahaan kita. Dia anak yang pintar. Dia keponakan Zabuza Momochi."

"Oh, paman Zabuza teman, Tou-sama itu?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Fugaku tidak menjawabnya. Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tidak perduli. Ia mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai makan.

Fugaku kembali membuka pembicaraan, kali ini sukses menarik perhatian semua yang ada di ruang makan itu, "Ia adalah pemuda yang baik dan cocok untuk menjadi calon suami Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan makannya mendengar ucapan ayahnya, 'calon suami?'

"Tunggu, apa-apaan ini, tou-sama?" Itachi juga menghentikan makannya dan meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia menatap adiknya, meminta penjelasan maksud dari ayahnya. Namun, Sasuke hanya diam menatap ayahnya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ehem,,," Mikoto berdehem pelan, "Itu baru pendapatmu Fugaku, bukan Sasuke."

"Sasuke juga pasti setuju dengan pendapatku," kata Fugaku tanpa perduli.

"Katakan padaku, kau tidak bermaksud memaksa Sasuke untuk menikah, kan?" tanya Mikoto, ia menatap tajam kearah suaminya.

Fugaku hanya diam, tidak menjawab dan tetap melanjutkan makannya. Namun, diam dari Fugaku cukup membuat Mikoto mengerti bahwa apa yang ia katakan tadi ialah benar meskipun ia tidak ingin mempercayainya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, Fugaku!"

Itachi memandang ayah, ia juga sama tidak percayanya dengan apa yang dimaksud ayahnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan tetap melanjutkan makannya, seolah obyek yang sedang dibicarakan saat itu bukan dirinya.

"Tou-sama tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke seperti itu. Sasuke masih muda, lagi pula bukankah seharusnya aku dulu yang menikah?" Itachi menatap ayahnya marah. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya ayahnya akan memaksa Sasuke untuk menikah secepat ini.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan percakapan yang terjadi, lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau perduli. Lagi pula pada akhirnya ia tetap harus menuruti apa yang ayahnya katakan padanya. Ia mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih di depannya dan meneguknya sampai habis lalu mengelap mulut dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Selamat malam."

Semua yang berada di dalam ruang makan itu hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Sasuke. Bahkan, Fugaku pun tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan anak bungsunya itu.

NSNSNS

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dan menyalakan laptopnya. Ia membuka sebuah file dan tidak lama kemudian ia asik mengetik. Melupakan sejenak beban hidupnya. Sasuke terlalu asik mengetik sampai ia tidak menyadari ibunya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sasuke," panggil ibunya pelan.

Sasuke menghentikan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah ibunya yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia hanya diam.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada yang lembut. Ia juga merasa bahwa Sasuke terasa jauh walaupun padahal Sasuke sekarang tepat berada di depannya. Ia sangat merindukan anaknya dan senyum malaikatnya.

"Aku sedang menulis, Kaa-san. Tapi, aku belum menyelesaikannya," jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Novel?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke diam dan tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk pelan.

Melihat senyum kecil yang diberikan Sasuke padanya bukannya mebuat Mikoto lega, justru semakin sedih. Senyum itu begitu hampa.

"Sasu sayang, kau bisa menolak keputusan ayahmu jika kau mau. Kaa-san juga tidak menyetujuinya."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Mikoto mendekati putri bungsunya itu dan memelukanya. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati tubuh Sasuke terasa begitu kecil dalam pelukannya. Mikoto membelai rambut panjang Sasuke yang lembut. Ia merasa sedih melihat putrinya, ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Mikoto bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa merasakaan apa yang dirasakaan Sasuke, apakah ia baik-baik saja selama ini dalam kehidupannya. Ia merasakan Sasuke sangat jauh.

"Sayang, kau tahu Kaa-san akan selalu bersamamu."

"Ya, Kaa-san"

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia melihat Sasuke dan tidak ada air mata di bola matanya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya untuk melanjutkan tulisannya. Hati Mikoto terasa mencelos. Sasuke, ia selalu menampilkan senyum kecilnya di depannya apapun yang terjadi. Hanya untuk meyakinkan ibunya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sasuke sangat sulit untuk disentuh, ia selalu membuat dinding penghalang antara dirinya dan orang lain. Mikoto sendiri tidak tahu apakah Sasuke menyadarinya. Mikoto masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang mengetik.

"Apa kau ingin menerbitkannya?" tanya Mikoto untuk mencairkan suasana. Dan jawaban dari Sasuke membuatnya cukup terkejut.

"Ingin sekali," Sasuke menjawab singkat. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah ibunya. Matanya terlihat berbinar.

Mikoto tidak menyangka pertanyaan basa-basinya akan membuat Sasuke bereaksi seperti itu. Dinding penghalang itu sedikit retak.

"Aku ingin menerbitkan novel dan juga puisi," kata Sasuke lagi.

Mikoto tersenyum mendengarnya," Berjanjilah Kaa-san akan menjadi orang pertama yang mambacanya."

"Tentu saja, Kaa-san," kata Sasuke dengan senyum yang kali ini benar-benar terlihat tulus.

Mikoto senang melihat putrinya. Sasuke benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Kebahagian yang terpancar di mata putri bungsunya itu benar-benar nyata. Hal yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia lihat dari sorot mata putrinya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kau menggantikan Nakarai Tosui(1)?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Mikoto menatap Sasuke yang tertawa kecil. Tawa yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Selama ini Fugaku selalu menentukan apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan. Bahkan saat Sasuke ingin memilih untuk memasuki sekolah desain dan literatur, ayahnya memaksanya untuk masuk sekolah bisnis. Sasuke memang tidak pernah menolak permintaan ayahnya. Tapi sekarang, Mikoto sadar bahwa sesungguhnya Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan kebahagian dari apa yang ayahnya putuskan. Saat Mikoto melihat Sasuke mengetik dan membuat novel, ia sadar Sasuke benar-benar menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sasuke hanya memiliki keinginan sederhana, menjadi penulis. Mikoto tahu bahwa Sasuke memang senang menulis. Namun, ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa menulis adalah hal yang sangat istimewa bagi Sasuke.

"Sepertinya sudah banyak puisimu yang dibaca banyak orang?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Ibunya tidak mengerti.

"Karena kakakmu," jelas Mikoto.

"Yeah," Sasuke menangguk pelan. (2)

Mikoto kembali tersenyum dan membelai rambut putrinya. Ia menatap tulisan Sasuke pada layar laptop dan Mikoto terdiam.

NSNSNS

Sasuke baru saja mendapat pesan dari ayahnya, bahwa ayahnya ingin makan siang bersama di tempat biasa mereka makan siang. Tapi, ayahnya akan datang terlambat karena masih ada urusan dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk datang lebih dulu. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan pergi ke restoran sendiri dengan mobilnya.

Sudah lima belas menit ia menunggu ayahnya datang, tapi Fugaku tidak juga muncul. Tapi, akhirnya dia mengerti mengapa ayahnya tidak datang juga.

"Hai."

Sasuke menatap pria yang baru datang dan menyapanya. Pria yang sebulan lalu ayahnya perkenalkan sebagai partner kerjanya. Pria yang ayahnya perkenalkan sebagai tunangannya juga.

"Hn."

Suigetsu duduk di depan Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar.

"Otou-sama tidak akan datang, bukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang sumpitnya.

Suigetsu hanya melebarkan senyumnya dan saat itu jugamembuat Sasuke sangat ingin menghapus senyum itu. Sasuke tidak menunggu jawaban dari Suigetsu. Tidak perlu karena ia sudah tahu.

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak Suigetsu bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dan menjadi partner kerjanya. Ruangannya tepat berada di depan ruang kerja Sasuke. Biasanya dia makan siang bertiga bersama dengan Fugaku dan Sasuke. Tapi, sekarang tiba-tiba ayahnya mengabarinya, ayahnya akan makan siang di tempat lain bersama klien. Namun, Sasuke cukup tahu jika ayahnya memang sangaja agar mereka bisa berdua.

Suigetsu sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya. Dia hanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. 'Gaya makan yang sangat elegan,' pikirnya. Sasuke menangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria yang juga sedang menatapnya itu.' Wajah yang sinis tapi juga cantik,' pikir Suigetsu lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke yang risih dipandang lama-lama oleh pria yang duduk di depannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya senang manatap wajahmu," kata Suigetsu dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sasuke tidak bereaksi mendengar ucapan Suigetsu. Mimik wajahnya tidak berubah, apalagi untuk bersemu, tidak mungkin. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makannya dan berusaha menghiraukan tatapan mata violet itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau ada acara malam ini?" tanya Suigetsu yang mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa niat untuk memaknannya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam berdua," sambung Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak bisa," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi, kau bilang tidak ada acara," kata Suigetsu dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Bukan berarti aku ingin keluar," kata Sasuke dingin.

Suigetsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan senyumnya semakin lebar. Ia senang dengan gadis yang sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

Sasuke meletakan sumpitnya di atas mangkuknya yang sudah kosong. Ia mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih dan meneguknya pelan lalu mengelap mulutnya.

"Aku selesai."

Kata-kata Sasuke entah mengapa membuat Suigetsu tiba-tiba salah tingkah.

"Err… bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar? Sampai aku menghabisi makananku."

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke enggan. Ia manatap mangkuk Suigetsu yang masih penuh. Sasuke tahu Suigetsu memang sangaja. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap orang di sekitarnya. Ia meraih kembali gelasnya dan menunduk menatap air itu sebelum meminumnya pelan dan manatap gelas itu lagi. Ia hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan mata violet itu. Mata yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya merasakan firasat buruk.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Suigetsu belum juga menyelesaikan makannya. Ia memang sengaja untuk memperlambat makan siangnnya. Dia hanya ingin bersama Sasuke lebih lama.

Namun, Sasuke mengetahui itu, ia berdehem pelan dan Suigetsu buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya. Ia juga tidak ingin membuat Sasuke marah. Suigetsu segera meletakkan sumpitnya dan meraih gelas di depannya dan meminumnya. Sasuke menatap Suigetsu sebentar lalu membereskan tasnya. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap Suigetsu yang sengaja memperlambat makannya.

"Kita kembali ke kantor sekarang," kata Sasuke dingin. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan meletakkan uangnya di atas meja. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan ke tempat parkiran tanpa menunggu Suigetsu. Dia menuju mobilnya dan kembali ia harus menghela nafas dan menahan kekesalannya. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat mobil Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak membawa mobil, boleh aku ikut denganmun?" tanya Suigetsu yang berhasil menyusul Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menunggu Suigetsu melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah ia memastikan Suigetsu menutup pintu mobilnya, ia menekan gas mobilnya dan bergerak ke arah pintu keluar, meninggalkan restoran itu.

NSNSNS

Sampainya di tempat kerja, Sasuke langsung memasuki ruang kerjanya tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Suigetsu.

"Hai, Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke menatap kakaknya yang duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan tangannya yang terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Itachi tersenyum menatap adiknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi adik sematawayangku," kata Itachi sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berpindah duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Sasuke.

"Berhenti melakukan hal konyol, Aniki. Kita bahkan bertemu setiap hari," Sasuke heran melihat tingkah kakaknya yang tidak biasa itu.

"Hm… Aku hanya bosan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di studio. Deidara pergi ntah kemana," kata Itachi sambil memainkan pulpen yang terletak di atas meja kerja Sasuke.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin bertanya bagaimana dengan teman-teman kakaknya yang lain, pintu kerjanya terbuka dan ayahnya masuk dengan membawa beberapa kertas ditangannya.

"Otou-sama," salam Itachi melihat ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan dan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, "Siapa tau aku bisa menjadi pemimpin disini, nanti."

Jawaban dari Itachi sukses membuat ayahnya terkejut. Fugaku menatap anak sulungnya. Hampir saja ia mempercayai apa yang Itachi katakan. Tentu saja Itachi hanya menyindirnya dan bermaksud untuk menghinanya.

"Apa itu, Tou-sama?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk kertas yang ada di tangan Fugaku.

"Ini project besar untuk kita, Sasuke," kata Fugaku sambil meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di atas meja.

Itachi menatap kertas-kertas yang ayahnya letakkan. Itu adalah project tentang iklan PC model terbaru. Ayahnya dan adiknya mulai berdikusi tentang project itu. Sungguh hal yang membosankan, pikir Itachi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan pindah duduk di sofa yang terletak di pojok ruangan itu. Ia mengambil majalah yang berada di bawah meja dan membolak-balik majalah itu. Itachi tidak bisa menemukan hal yang bisa membuatnya mengusir kebosanan yang ia rasakan. Itachi mengambil majalah lain yang berisi tentang model wanita yang mempromosikan baju-baju dari desainer yang terkenal. Itachi memperhatikan model-model cantik di majalah itu. 'Tidak ada yang secantik adiknya,' pikirnya. Tentu saja, adiknya adalah wanita yang paling cantik. Itachi tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan ia membalik majalahnya dan menemukan model wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ia terpaku sebentar setelah menyadari ternyata model itu bukan sahabatnya. 'Lagipula deidara lebih cantik dan lebih seksi,' pikirnya dalam hati. Mata Itachi melotot setelah ia menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan tentang sahabatnya. Ia menutup majalah itu dan meletakkannya kembali ketempat asalnya.

"Aku rasa kita harus mengganti sutradara lama kita. Kita membutuhkan sutradara yang lebih baik darinya. Apa kau ada usul, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya meminta usul padanya? Bahkan untuk seorang teman dekat pun ia tidak punya, pikirnya miris. Sasuke melihat kakaknya bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Aku punya," kata Itachi. Ia kembali duduk di samping ayahnya.

Fugaku tidak menghiraukan anak sulungnya. Mungkin saja Itachi hanya akan melontarkan ide konyol. Mana mungkin anak sulungnya itu memiliki kenalan sutradara yang hebat. Sangat tidak mungkin. Fugaku menatap Sasuke yang justu menatap Itachi. Akhirnya Fugaku juga ikut menatap Itachi.

"Namikaze Naruto… Dia jawabannya!" kata Itachi dengan yakin.

Fugaku menatap anak sulungnya dengan sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Siapa orang yang dimaksud anaknya?

Itachi yang menyadari kebingunan dari ayahnya pun menjelaskan, "Ingat film yang tadi malam Tou-sama dan Kaa-san nonton? Itu adalah salah satu filmnya!"

Fugaku terlihat sedikit tertarik dengan kata-kata Itachi.

"Dan dia adalah orang yang sama yang membantuku mendapatkan platinum untuk single pertama band kami," kata Itachi dengan bangga.

Fugaku semakin tertarik dengan penawaran dari anak sulungnya. Ia juga terlihat senang anak sulungnya bisa terlibat dalam urusan perusahaan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ku rasa itu ide yang bagus," jawab Sasuke.

Fugaku merasa ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk menarik Itachi ke dalam dunia bisnisnya. "Apa kau bisa bicara dengannya?"

"Tentu."

"O ya, Sasuke, laporanmu yang tadi pagi terdapat kekeliruan."

Sasuke menatap ayahnya.

"Ini sudah keempat kalinya, Sasuke. Ada apa denganmu? Empat kali dalam seminggu membuat kekeliruan bukan hal yang wajar, kau tahu?"

"Maaf, Tou-sama," kata Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

Fugaku menatap putrinya cukup lama, "Aku tidak mau ada kesalahan lagi."

"Aku mengerti."

Fugaku bangkit dari duduknya dan menoleh kearah Itachi, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu di ruang kerjaku."

"Baiklah."

Fugaku meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Sementara Itachi mendekati adiknya dan mengusap kepala adiknya dengan lembut. Ia menatap adiknya sebentar lalu keluar menyusul ayahnya.

Sasuke meletakkan kertas-kertas yang diberikan ayahnya tadi. Ia membuka laptopnya dan menyalakannya. Sasuke membuka satu file.

Tak lama kemudian ia terlihat sibuk mengetik. Bukan pekerjaannya, tetapi sesuatu yang sangat istimewa baginya.

NSNSNS

_Makan malam di kediaman Uchiha_

Fugaku meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuknya yang telah kosong lalu ia meraih gelas minumnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Sementara Itachi dan Mikoto masih terlihat menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Pekerjaan ini aku serahkan sepenuhnya kepadamu, Sasuke. Aku ingin kau melakukan yang terbaik."

Sasuke menatap ayahnya tanpa ekspresi di matanya.

"Suigetsu akan membantumu."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana makan siang kalian tadi?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya bicara sedikit padanya. Aku pikir Tou-sama akan datang."

"Aku sengaja tidak datang agar kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

Fugaku menatap Sasuke lama dan berdehem pelan. Ia menyatukan jari-jari dari kedua tangannya di meja. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Aku ingin kau dan Suigetsu cepat menikah."

Seketika itu juga Itachi dan Mikoto meletakkan sumpit mereka dan menatap Fugaku tidak percaya. Sementara Sasuke, ia hanya diam.

"Fugaku, kau tidak bisa menentukan ini sendirian. Biarkan Sasuke memilih pasangan hidupnya," kata Mikoto yang jelas tidak senang dengan keputusan suaminya. Suaminya sudah terlalu banyak menentukan pilihan dalam hidup Sasuke.

"Kau akan menikah dengannya sebulan lagi," kata Fugaku yang tidak memperdulikan perkataan istrinya.

"Fugaku!"

"Suigetsu adalah pemuda yang baik, pintar dan kaya. Sasuke pasti akan bahagia dengannya."

"Jangan terlalu yakin! Kau bahkan belum meminta pendapat Sasuke."

Fugaku menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa suara.

"Sasuke, katakan pada Tou-sama bahwa kau tidak setuju. Kau berhak untuk itu!" kata Itachi yang juga tidak setuju dengan keputusan ayahnya.

Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ayah dan ibunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Tou-sama benar, aku nanti akan bahagia."

Itachi menatap adiknya tidak percaya, "Sasuke! Kau pantas menentukan hidupmu! Kau berhak!"

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Sasuke tetap akan menikah dengan Suigetsu," kata Fugaku.

Akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Selamat malam."

"Sasuke!" panggil Itachi.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menghiraukan kakaknya. Sementara Itachi, ia menatap ayahnya marah.

"Tou-sama tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke seperti itu! Sasuke berhak menentukan ia ingin menikah dengan siapa!"

Fugaku bengkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa memperdulikan apa yang Itachi katakan. Mikoto juga pergi mengikutinya. Hanya tinggal Itachi sendiri yang berada di ruang makan yang masih tidak terima dengan keputusan ayahnya.

%%%

Mikoto mengikuti suaminya masuk kedalam kamar. Ia manatap suaminya tidak percaya.

"Jangan menatap aku seperti itu," kata Fugaku yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Fugaku! Kau sudah keterlaluan!"

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putriku."

"Tapi, kau tidak membiarkannya memutuskan keputusnya sendiri!"

"Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia putuskan."

"Itu karena kau selalu mengambil haknya untuk memutuskan sesuatu dalam hidupnya. Kami-sama, putri kita bukan seorang robot!" Mikoto sudah cukup diam selama ini saat Fugaku selalu menentukan apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan dalam hidupnya.

"Aku selalu memutuskan yang terbaik untuknya! Kau bisa lihat sendiri hasilnya, kan?!" kata Fugaku yang terpancing emosi.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak percaya ini, Fugaku!"

"Berhentilah menganggap aku orang jahat untuk anak-anakku. Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anak-anakku!"

Setelah berkata itu Fugaka pergi meninggalkan kamar tidur mereka. Mikoto hanya diam melihat suaminya meninggalkan kamar. Mereka belum pernah bertengkar seperti ini. Tapi, kali ini Fugaku memang telah sangat keterlaluan dan pula, Mikoto sudah cukup bersabar selama ini mengahadapi tingkah laku suaminya.

NSNSNS

Sementara di kamar Sasuke, ia terlihat duduk bersila dengan laptop di atasnya. Ia sedang mengetik sesuatu dan ia tampak sangat menikmatinya. Ia tidak perduli dengan kejadian di ruang makan tadi. Ia tidak perduli dengan keputusan ayahnya. Ia tidak perduli. Atau sebenarnya ia berusaha untuk tidak perduli. Sasuke tidak mau lagi memikir tantang hal itu. Lagipula, mungkin apa yang ayahnya pilihkan bisa membuatnya bahagia. Mungkin. Ia tidak tahu.

NSNSNS

"In Life when you get problem, don't get nervous… Just close your eyes and follow your heart… Because heart maybe in left… but it's always right"

NSNSNS

(1) Nakarai Tosui : salah satu penulis novel terkenal di Jepang

(2) Itachi banyak memasukan puisi dari Sasuke kedalam lirik lagu band mereka.

NSNSNS

~BERSAMBUNG~

A/N : Maaf untuk kesekian kalinya karena saya sangat lambat dalam melanjutkan fanfic ini. Sejujurnya saya tidak ingin melanjutkan cerita ini. Kesibukan di kampus dan beberapa masalah membuat saya tidak ada niat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Tapi, para reviewer menginginkan saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini dan saya tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa. Saya tetap akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan cerita ini untuk reader dan reviewer. Meskipun saya tidak bisa update secepat yang kalian inginkan. Saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Mohon dukungan dari semuanya.

Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah baca, review, alert dan fav, Thank! *HUG*

Big Thank to

**Aoi Ko Mamoru****, Yuki, ****edogawa ruffy****, ****Nakamura Nezumi****, ****Nasumichan Uharu****, ****Yashina Uzumaki****, ****Neerval-Li****, Aretabelva, ****DheKyu****, Nasumi-chan Uharu, Lady Spain non login, ega, Vivi-Kisaragi, ****Zoroutecchi****, Uciha Hikari, Jimi-li, ****Khanakura Haito****, ****Imperiale Nazwa-chan****, ****narusaku20****, ****Uchiha Kagamie****, ****Viole J. Grace****, Satsuki Hatsune, ****Aomi Ammyu****, Vii no Kitsune, Kazuko mizushima, naruto lover, ****Geng' Ashikaga Akane****, ****Khanakura Haito****, ****Aria-NaSu Potter-Malfoy****, ****Higuchi Keitaro****, ****mugen' chikara kyoshiro****, ****Naohiro Tsujiai****, ****SiLLiequeenth****, ****silvery vermouth****, ****Wulan-chan****, ****Yashina Uzumaki****, ****, ****Naozumi Ariadust****, ****Nia Yuuki****, ****Neerval-Li****, ****edogawa ruffy****, kurawa love N.S, UZUMAKI UCHIHA, ****narutobi-sama****, Guest, ****chikara kyoshiro****, ****Vivinetaria****, ****Melly Fullbuster****, ****DheKyu****, ****Cloud-Jewel****, ****Baek dong syu****, ****Fii aka Ficchan****, ****Galtrisia****, and ****claire nunnaly**

***#***

**REVIEW? OKAY? ^^**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**HERE**


End file.
